The Return of Cell
by Xenomorph1211
Summary: Cell returns to earth with a major power boost. Can our heros stop him or is the universe doomed?


The Return of Cell (Android #21)  
  
By Jeremy Heiner (aka Xenomorph[aK])  
  
Prolog:  
  
Death. This was only thought on Cell's mind. How embarrassinging that he was defeated at the hands of an 11-year old pre-teen! Dr. Gero's perfect creation DEFEATED BY GOAHN!!! Cell remembered the Cell Games. He had decided to revive the World Tournament, which had ended with the fight of Goku and Piccolo. After absorbing Android 17 he thought he was invincible with his power level of 65,000,000. But Vegeta had shown up and kicked his ass with his Ultra Super Saiyan power level of 80,000,000. He had used the Saiyan's weakness against him: he had promised Vegeta a challenge if he allowed Cell to become Perfect. Vegeta eagerly accepted, but Trunks wouldn't give in so easily. Cell eventually got past Trunks and spotted Android 18. Android 16 was in no state to fight Cell because he had fought Cell to try to stop him from absorbing 17. He absorbed 18 and became Perfect. What an improvement! His meager power of 65 million became 125 million. He decided to play with Vegeta for awhile. The poor Saiyan Prince quickly became aware that he could not win, and put the rest of his power in to Final Flash. The attack destroyed a stunned-Cell's right arm, and he thought it was over, but he was wrong, dead wrong. Cell, having the cells of Piccolo regenerated his arm, and quickly beat Vegeta up. He was about to make the finishing move when Trunks appeared and started to fight Cell. Trunks made it to the 2nd level of Ultra Super Saiyan, and his muscle mass increased considerably, and his power went way up while losing speed. He made it to 130,000,000, but his speed greatly suffered. Cell admitted that Trunks over-powered him in brute-strength, but since his speed was down Cell made easy work of him. Cell decided to spare Trunks life because he was going to hold the Cell Games in 10 days. Android 16 asked Trunks to take him to where he could be repaired. Trunks came from the future where Androids 17 and 18 have destroyed all the Z fighters but him. Trunks asked why he should help the android, and he said that once he was repaired he would help the Z fighters defeat Cell. Trunks reluctantly agreed and with the help of Krillin took 16, and Vegeta back to Bulma. Goku and Gohan had just returned from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and were much, much more powerful than before. Vegeta went in the HTC once more to try to raise his power for the Cell Games. The day of the Cell Games had arrived. The Z fighters flew to the spot and Goku stepped up to fight Cell first. They fought seemingly equal in power but the fact was Goku was a little weaker than Cell. After a short while Goku decided to call it quits and asked Gohan to take his place. Gohan and the others were shocked that Goku had decided to tag Gohan, but Gohan did take his place. Gohan and Cell were exact equals in power, but Gohan who doesn't like fighting much, was holding back, so he was being beat up. Gohan talked with Cell saying that he knew why Goku had to decided for him to take his place. He explained than ever since the fight with Raditz 7 years ago they knew he had massive power deep within him. And it was unleashed when he was backed into a corner. Cell (having Saiyan cells in him) was interested to see Gohan's "true" power. He expelled Cell jrs, one for every fighter and sent them on the Z fighters. The Z fighters were getting beat up pretty bad. Android 16 decided it was time to play his "final card." He stormed down and grabbed Cell saying that he had a bomb in him and no matter how strong Cell had become, it would kill him. Krillin stepped up saying that when he was being repaired by Bulma and her father that they had taken it out. 16, egg-shell-shocked was knocked back by Cell and literally destroyed with 1 blast. Hercule found 16's head and was asked to bring it to Gohan. He did so, and 16 said to Gohan not to be afraid to release his power, that it was not a sin to fight to protect the planet. Cell crushed 16's head killing him. Gohan was pushed off the deep end and transformed to Super Sayian 2!!! His power went from 130,000,000 to 325,000,000. He started by killing all the Cell jrs with ease. He then mopped the floor with Cell. Cell, after a brutal beating from Gohan went from Super Saiyan (since he has Saiyan cells in him, he is able to go SSJ whenever he wants. He is SSJ when he has a yellow aura around him) to Ultra (2) Super Saiyan so that his power went up. However with his speed going down dermaticly, took an even worse beating from Gohan. Gohan punched him hard in the gut and he spit up Android 18, reverting back to his 2nd form. He decided the only way to win was to self destruct. But unlike the bombs in the androids, he blew himself up like a balloon and he said the Earth had 1 minute to before he went BOOM. Goku decided the only way to save everybody's life was to transport him somewhere safe. After saying his good-byes to everybody he instantly transported Cell to King Kai's planet. With a few seconds left he said to King Kai that he couldn't think of anywhere else to bring him. And with a white-blinding BOOM Cell, Goku, King Kia, Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai's planet were all desinagrated. Cell, however was not 100.1% dead, as 1 cell from his brain survived and he some how absorbed the instant transmission from Goku, transported back to Earth. Saiyans get massive strength when they are fatallyy wounded and survive, so Cell became a Super Saiyan 2. His 130,000,000 power level became 300,000,000. In his entrance he shot a Death Beam, one of Frizea's moves at Trunks, killing him. The fight for Earth continued with the clash of the 2 SSJ2s. Vegeta, over the loss of his son powered up and zipped across the battle field and attempted to get revenge for his loss, but only worsened things. Cell easily defeated him, and fired his finishing move, but at the last moment with lightning speed, Gohan intersected the death blast that would kill Vegeta, rendering one of his arms useless. Cell charged up a Kamehameha attack and Gohan pulled of a one-armed Kamehameha attack. They met in the middle and a huge battle begun. With the struggle shifting frequently, Gohan was growingweaker by the minute. The Z fighters (all but Vegeta, who had his pride hurt massively from Gohan's save) started throwing their best attacks at Cell. But they only proved like buzzing bees to a bear, and he sent an energy flare out and they were out for the count. Goku, who was coaching Gohan via telepaticly from Other World told him to unleash his powers, but Gohan wasn't complying. The Z fighters were at it again, and this time Vegeta helped and proved enough distraction for Gohan to attack full force.   
  
"NOW!!!" Goku yelled to his son and Gohan pushed and the Cell died in the Kamehameha wave, 100.1% of his cells dying with him. Cell found himself in Hell with all the other villains who had died. With Frieza and the Ginyu Force, they got free and started recking havoc in Hell. Goku and Pikkon showed up, and they were put back behind bars.  
  
22 years later Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu devised a plan to to create the perfect android being. They created an exact replica of Android 17 and opened a gateway from Hell to Earth, and every since villain that any of the Z fighters had ever faced returned to Earth (all except Cell and Frieza.) Goku who had been shrunk to a child by Pilaf (from his childhood) and the Black Star Dragon Balls entered Hell via the gateway and was trapped there when the gate closed. Cell and Frieza appeared. Cell powered up to SSJ2 with a power level of 350,000,000 (his power had increased over the years.) Frieza powered up to a 100% Final Form power of 20,000,000. Goku wasn't even Super Saiyan and his power was 550,000,000. They did battle and little Goku was playing with them. Cell did a Solar Flare and attempted to absorb Goku like he did the androids, and it...worked...his power level went from 350 million to precisely 900,000,000. But his new-found powers only lasted for a few seconds, as Goku escaped from Cell's body. The 2 villains did a duo attack called the Almighty Light Cannon. They "forced" Goku into the bowles of Hell to an old witch who presented him to the different torchers. The final torcherees was the freezing torcher and Goku was frozen for was should have been 20 years, but since he was still living, it only lasted a couple of minutes. He escaped and used the same move on Cell and Freiza, and since they're dead it worked. Goku didn't mean to tip them over when he touched it, but he did and it shattered in to a thousand pieces. They were put back together by the King Yema's staff and thawed.With most the weaker villains being sent back to Hell, Cell devised a plan to exact his revenge.  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
Cell's plan was simple. With the arrival of the last villain: Super Android 17, he was sure he could pull it off. All he had to do was absorbed all the villains much like he attempted to do with Goku. He would start with Raditz and work his way up to Super 17. He asked if he could speak to Raditz alone. Raditz accepted.  
  
"What do you want, Cell?" He asked.  
  
"This!" Cell said slyly and absorbed Raditz. Cell gained 2,000 to his power level. Pethic, he thought after Raditz became one with his being. Next on the list was Nappa. He took Nappa alone like with Raditz.  
  
"Whadda want, Cell?!" He demanded. Cell punched him in the gut, and he was on the ground in agony.  
  
"W...what the hell are you doing!? he gasped.   
  
"Prepare to become one with a perfect being."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Nappa screamed as he was absorbed.Cell got 5,000 to his power level. It's sad that these fools ever were a threat to Goku and the others, he thought to himself bitterly. Cell absorbed Kiwi, Dadoria, and Zarbon with ease getting a plus of 82,000. Not bad he thought to himself. His power was now at 350,890,000. Next was Frieza.  
  
"Yes, Cell, what is it?!" Frieza asked. Ever since the fight with Goku and losing for the 3rd time, he's been very, very mad.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just here to absorb you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?? HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!!!!" He roared.  
  
"DEATH BEAM!!!" Cell yelled, and pointed index finger at Frieza's chest. The beam cut right through his body like a knife on warm butter. Frieza, horror struck, gasped, and his breathing became heavy gasps.  
  
"NOOO!" He cried, "Why?" Cell didn't waste time on talking, as absorbed Frieza and ga  
  
gained 20,000,000.  
  
"Thanks, Frieza", he smiled. King Cold, Frieza's father was next. King Cold, who was in his 3rd form look at Cell curiously.  
  
"What can I do for you, Cell? He asked casually.  
  
"You can 'help' by not fighting back when I absorb you.  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?! FRIEZA, COOLER, SOMEONE HELP!!!!  
  
"Damn coward", Cell muttered under his breath. "I've already absorbed Frieza, and now I'll do you." King Cold tried to struggle, but it was futile. Cell gained 15,000,000. Cooler came running and glared at Cell.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I saw what you did to my father! NOW YOU DIE!!! DEATH BEAM!!! Cooler bellowed, and the beam cut through Cell and a hole erupted in his chest area. Cell looked down and laughed at the hole closed. Cell rushed forward with impossible speed and rammed Cooler. Cooler went flying towards the wall at around 1,000 miles per hour. He hit with a big crack. He was out cold, and purple blood was streaming down his lips. Cell picked him up and absorbed him gaining 35,000,000. He received 70 million from the "Cold" family. Next was the Ginyu Force. He absorbed all but Captain Ginyu without much resistance. Capt.. Ginyu looked at Cell horrified, but quickly regained his composer.  
  
"CHANGE NOW!!!" He yelled using his trademark move. There was a blinding flash of light, but Cell was too quick and dodged the blast. He slapped Ginyu in the face so hard that his neck nearly broke. He quickly absorbed him. Cell gained 280,000 from the Ginyu force. He currently had a power level of 421,170,000. Next on his "hit list" was Android 19.  
  
"What you want?" He asked in his high robotic voice.  
  
"I want your power!" Before Android 19 could compute this, Cell absorbed him. Gaining 20,000,000. Cell had considered heavily on whether to absorb his beloved maker, but he came to this conclusion: he must have all the power he can.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you Android 21? Cell, not used to be called by his android name, told Gero his plan.   
  
"I think that plan is excellent! But...does that mean I get absorbed, too?  
  
"Yes, it does"  
  
"V...very well," he said weakly after a deep sigh, "Carry on." And Cell did just that. He gained 15,000,000 from Gero. Next were the Majin warriors. He gained 370,000,000 from all the Majins, Dabura being the hardest. His power level now was 826,170,000. Now it was time for the creations of Dr. Myu. First came the Sigma Force Cannon, which gave Cell a power level of 450,000,000. Then came General Rildo. He gave a level of 600,000,000. Then came the final creation: Baby. He gave a level of 450,000,000. At last the showdown with Super 17 was here. Cell's power was a massive 2,326,170,000!!! 17 had a power level of 2,400,000,000.  
  
"Ah Cell", he said calmly, "I've been watching you. You've grown strong, but still are no match for me!"  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Cell powered up to Super Saiyan 4. He had a red aura glowing around him. He hit 17 as hard as he could and 17 went zooming down and made a huge crater in the terrain. Cell sensed 17's health to be at 95%.  
  
Cell said, "I know to not fire a ki blast at you. I watch your fight with Goku." 17 zoomed back up and gave Cell a super-kick. Cell knew he was at 90%. Cell decided to use Cell jrs. He expelled 10 of them each with a power level of 1 billion. The jrs. attacked 17 and after they were all destroyed, his health was at 85%. 17 came into a kick, but Cell countered by grabbing his leg and swinging him like a lasso. Soon 17 was a blur going around at 150 spins per second. After 1.5 minutes, Cell slammed 17 into the ground. 17 got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"POWER BLITZ!!!!" 17 yelled, and launched a blue ball of energy at Cell. Everything above the knees was destroyed. Cell, of course, regenerated, but his health was at 75%. Cell launched forward and put 3/4 of his full power in to 1 attack: the power punch. He hit 17 very, very hard and he went flying at 10000 mph into the wall. 17's health was at 45%. He got up really bloody, and very dazed.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!" Cell yelled and absorbed 17. Cell never felt such a good thing. He ate some of King Yemma's fruit and fully regenerated...his power level was 4,726,170,000! He was un-stoppable now! He opened up a gate way to Earth with his immense power, much like Majin Buu did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Then he suppressed his power level to 350,000,000. He went through the gate and into Earth's sky.  
  
Chapter 2: Prepare for Cell Games  
  
Super 17 had been defeated for a few days now. The Z fighters were searching for the Dragon Balls to restore Earth to the way it was. Something disturbed the nature balance. Some of the Z fighters believed it was because of the portal between Hell and Earth. When they found the 1st DB, it was cracked!!! How could this be??? Cell entered the Earth at South City. He hovered over South City.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!" He yelled and the 500 megaton bomb landed destroying South City making a crater 500 feet deep and 500 feet wide. Vegeta was the first to arrive.  
  
"Cell!!!" He yelled. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Taking over the Earth for starters."  
  
"Ha! With a power level of 350,000,000? Yeah right! I can reach 400,000,000 without going Super Saiyan.  
  
"I'm suppressing my power, fool!"  
  
"Oh REALLY? And what is your full power 5 billion?" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep that's right!" Cell confirmed.  
  
"Your bluffing! Not even Kakarot has a power that high!"  
  
"Show me your full power, Vegeta", Cell challenged.  
  
"Fine your epitaph. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta's hair changes to red and red fur-like clothes grow over his body.  
  
"Vegeta....a power of 1.5 billion? You're a weakling!"  
  
"I'll go to 2 billion. AHAHAHHA!" Cell said.  
  
It....it cannot be! No! Damn you Cell!  
  
"Run Vegeta...tell your friends that I'll be holding the Cell Games in 10 days.   
  
"Another Cell Games? I WILL NOT RUN LIKE SOME COWARD! YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS HYA!!! Vegeta kicks Cell with all his power in the neck. Cell barley felt anything. Cell punched Vegeta hard in the gut and he went zooming at the ground. Vegeta was back in his normal Saiyan state.   
  
"Go Vegeta, don't make me kill you!  
  
"Never...I'll never..................." He was out cold before he could finish. Cell dropped Vegeta off at CC in West City.  
  
A voice sounded distant "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Vegeta opened his eyes to see Kakarot, Pan, Trunks, Bulla, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, and #18.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"It was Cell."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"Yes he's somehow come back to our world. He's much stronger than Super Android 17."  
  
"This is very bad." Goku said.  
  
"Cell is a monster! #18 said. " I should know because I was once part of him."  
  
"And I don't think I'll be able to defeat him this time." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey! I know! I could teach Vegeta fusion and we could fight Cell as one." Goku offered.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"No way, Kakarot! I didn't like the idea of fusing with you to fight Buu, and I don't like it now!"  
  
"Aw c'mon Vegeta! Let go of our differences! It worked ok Buu, and now we're 5 gazillion times stronger!" Vegeta opened his mouth, but decided against it.  
  
"Alright Kakarot, but this had better work!"  
  
Goku taught Vegeta how to fuse.  
  
"Alright let's do it."  
  
Together "Fussssion-HAAAA!! Vegeta forgot to extend his index finger so Fat Gogeta was born. He let out a huge fart that lasted 20 seconds.  
  
Discusted "I think you did it wrong, Grandpa and Vegeta." Pan said holding her nose.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Again!"  
  
Together Fussssssssion-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gogeta was born.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"WE DID IT WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!"Goku cheered. Goku and Vegeta practiced many, many times over the next 10 days.  
  
"It's time guys!" Goku said.  
  
"I'LL BEAT CELL AGAIN JUST LIKE I DID LAST TIME!!" The balding Hercule said.  
  
"No. Stay here. Plus it was Gohan who beat Cell, remember? You only have a power level of 300, Cell had a power level of 4.5 billion." Goku said matter-of-factly like.  
  
"No way, Goku! The world needs me! I have---" Hercule was cut off because of Vegeta's hit to the back of his head.  
  
"He'll be out for an hour, Kakaort. Don't worry I didn't kill him."  
  
Chapter 3: The Cell Games  
  
Cell was ready. Ready to win this time. The Z fighters arrived.  
  
"I wish to fight Gohan first." Cell commented  
  
"Fine, Cell, I will fight you first."Gohan answered. Gohan met Cell in the ring and powered up. Super Saiyan 2 Mystic Saiyan. His power level reached 2 Billion. Cell went Super Saiyan 4, 100% power.   
  
Cell: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Finishing 1st)  
  
Gohan: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Finishing 2nd)  
  
The Kamehameha waves met in the center, just like last time. But this time Gohan had no chance of winning. Cell's wave pushed onto Gohan. Gohan screamed as he dematerialized.  
  
"GOHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
"It is done: Gohan is DEAD!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! But I'm far from done."  
  
"Vegeta and me with be next, Cell!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, only 1 fighter at a time."  
  
"Who says it won't be?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Together "FUSSSSSSSSSION-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gogeta went USSJ 4 with a power level of 5 billion.  
  
"NOO!! IMPOSSIBLE 5,000,000,000!!!!"  
  
"Yes, hehe" They two fighters fough, Gogeta winning.  
  
14 minutes later Cell is at 25% health with Gogeta at 95%  
  
"Here Cell, have a senzu bean!" Cell eats the bean Gogeta glows and Goku and Vegeta appear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta howled. "Kakarot I thought you said this lasts for 30 minutes!!!"  
  
"I guess since we were at such a high power level, it was only half the time. Reminds when I went SSJ3 to fight Fat Majin Buu. It like cut my time remaining on Earth in 1/2." Goku said.  
  
"HAHAHA! You fools! You just gave me a senzu bean! I'm now at full power!  
  
"Great....Nice knowing you Vegeta."  
  
"Oh shut up, Kakarot!"  
  
"Goten! Trunks! fuse into Gotenks!" Goku said.  
  
"Ok Trunks let's do it!"  
  
Together FUSSSSSION-HAAAA!!!!  
  
"Cell is a newwwwwwwwbie! Soooooooooo RETARDED!!!" Gotenks goes SSJ3  
  
"I wouldn't be talking...your power level only reached 4.5 billion!"  
  
Mimics I wouldn't be talking...your power level only reached 4.5 billion!  
  
STOP THAT!!!  
  
Mimics STOP THAT!!!  
  
"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!!!" Gotenks spits of 10 SGKs Cell tried to physically attack them, but they blow up.  
  
"OUCH DAMN LITTLE BUGGERS!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!"  
  
1 hour later Since Goten and Trunks have fused a lot, they've made it last up to 2 hours. Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta have a plan. (FUSION-HA)  
  
"EARTH THIS IS GOGETA! HOLD UP YOUR HANDS AND GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" (No one listened)  
  
"YES, HOLD UP YOUR HANDS, THIS IS HERCULE!!!!"  
  
Gogeta starts to gather energy  
  
10 minutes later   
  
"ALMOST DONE!!!! THERE DONE!!! THANK YOU EARTH!!!!"  
  
"HEY CELL LOOK!!!"  
  
gasps "OH NOOOO"  
  
Launches Spirir Bomb ....................................................Hits Cell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"dies  
  
Epilog:  
  
"WE DID IT!!!! Goku cheered.  
  
"Yes, we did Kakarot, but at what price?"  
  
"The price of my son's life...HEY! I know! Let's use the DBs to revive all killed by Super 17 and Cell!"  
  
"That's sounds good except for one thing: (what?) the DBs are cracked remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I bet Shenron can tell us what happened!"  
  
"I guess it's worth a try."  
  
With everybody gathered outside, with the DBs...  
  
"Arise Shenron!" Nothing happened  
  
Try to do it louder." Bulma suggested.  
  
"ARISE SHENRON!!!!" The sky turns redish-black and lightning stikes across it.  
  
A Black/gray smoky Dragon arises...  
  
"You aren't Shenron! WHERE'S SHENRON??!!!"  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
When Cell died everyone came out.   
  
"What have we here?" Freiza sneered.  
  
"Ah, yes it's Cell." Added Cooler.  
  
"Kill Cell!!" cried 17  
  
"We're all in Hell, remember? We're all immortal here!  
  
"Then we'll cause you great pain!"  
  
"This can't end well......."  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Copyright 2004. This belongs to Xenomorph, amd Xeno. only. If you wish to copy, or use in anyway, you must email him at Xenomorph1211comcast.net  
  
If you fail to f1follow these regulations, you can be sued up to $10,000,000,000.  
  
The Return of Cell (Android #21)  
  
By Jeremy Heiner (aka Xenomorph[aK])  
  
Prolog:  
  
Death. This was only thought on Cell's mind. How embarrassing that he was defeated at the hands of an 11-year old pre-teen! Dr. Gero's perfect creation DEFEATED BY GOAHN!!! Cell remembered the Cell Games. He had decided to revive the World Tournament, which had ended with the fight of Goku and Piccolo. After absorbing Android 17 he thought he was invincible with his power level of 65,000,000. But Vegeta had shown up and kicked his ass with his Ultra Super Saiyan power level of 80,000,000. He had used the Saiyan's weakness against him: he had promised Vegeta a challenge if he allowed Cell to become Perfect. Vegeta eagerly accepted, but Trunks wouldn't give in so easily. Cell eventually got past Trunks and spotted Android 18. Android 16 was in no state to fight Cell because he had fought Cell to try to stop him from absorbing 17. He absorbed 18 and became Perfect. What an improvement! His meager power of 65 million became 125 million. He decided to play with Vegeta for awhile. The poor Saiyan Prince quickly became aware that he could not win, and put the rest of his power in to Final Flash. The attack destroyed a stunned-Cell's right arm, and he thought it was over, but he was wrong, dead wrong. Cell, having the cells of Piccolo regenerated his arm, and quickly beat Vegeta up. He was about to make the finishing move when Trunks appeared and started to fight Cell. Trunks made it to the 2nd level of Ultra Super Saiyan, and his muscle mass increased considerably, and his power went way up while losing speed. He made it to 130,000,000, but his speed greatly suffered. Cell admitted that Trunks over-powered him in brute-strength, but since his speed was down Cell made easy work of him. Cell decided to spare Trunks life because he was going to hold the Cell Games in 10 days. Android 16 asked Trunks to take him to where he could be repaired. Trunks came from the future where Androids 17 and 18 have destroyed all the Z fighters but him. Trunks asked why he should help the android, and he said that once he was repaired he would help the Z fighters defeat Cell. Trunks reluctantly agreed and with the help of Krillin took 16, and Vegeta back to Bulma. Goku and Gohan had just returned from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and were much, much more powerful than before. Vegeta went in the HTC once more to try to raise his power for the Cell Games. The day of the Cell Games had arrived. The Z fighters flew to the spot and Goku stepped up to fight Cell first. They fought seemingly equal in power but the fact was Goku was a little weaker than Cell. After a short while Goku decided to call it quits and asked Gohan to take his place. Gohan and the others were shocked that Goku had decided to tag Gohan, but Gohan did take his place. Gohan and Cell were exact equals in power, but Gohan who doesn't like fighting much, was holding back, so he was being beat up. Gohanl talked with Cell saying that he knew why Goku had to decided for him to take his place. He explaned than ever since the fight with Raditz 7 years ago they knew he had massive power deep within him. And it was unleashed when he was backed into a corner. Cell (having Saiyan cells in him) was interested to see Gohan's "true" power. He expelled Cell jrs, one for every fighter and sent them on the Z fighters. The Z fighters were getting beat up pretty bad. Android 16 decided it was time to play his "final card." He stromed down and grabbed Cell saying that he had a bomb in him and no matter how strong Cell had become, it would kill him. Krillin stepped up saying that when he was being repaired by Bulma and her father that they had taken it out. 16, egg-shell-shocked was knocked back by Cell and literly destoryed with 1 blast. Herucle found 16's head and was asked to bring it to Gohan. He did so, and 16 said to Gohan not to be afraid to release his power, that it was not a sin to fight to protect the planet. Cell crushed 16's head killing him. Gohan was pushed off the deep end and transformed to Super Sayian 2!!! His power went from 130,000,000 to 325,000,000. He started by killing all the Cell jrs with ease. He then mopped the floor with Cell. Cell, after a brutal beating from Gohan went from Super Saiyan (since he has Saiyan cells in him, he is able to go SSJ whenever he wants. He is SSJ when he has a yellow aura around him) to Ultra (2) Super Saiyan so that his power went up. However with his speed going down dramicly, took an even worse beating from Gohan. Gohan punched him hard in the gut and he spit up Android 18, reverting back to his 2nd form. He decided the only way to win was to self destruct. But unlike the bombs in the androids, he blew himself up like a balloon and he said the Earth had 1 minute to before he went BOOM. Goku decided the only way to save everybody's life was to transport him somewhere safe. After saying his good-byes to everybody he instenly trasported Cell to King Kai's planet. With a few seconds left he said to King Kai that he couldn't think of anywhere else to bring him. And with a white-blinding BOOM Cell, Goku, King Kia, Gregory, Bubbles, and King Kai's planet were all desinagrated. Cell, however was not 100.1% dead, as 1 cell from his brain survived and he some how absorbed the instant transmission from Goku, transported back to Earth. Saiyans get massive strength when they are fataly wounded and survive, so Cell became a Super Saiyan 2. His 130,000,000 power level became 300,000,000. In his entrance he shot a Death Beam, one of Frizea's moves at Trunks, killing him. The fight for Earth continued with the clash of the 2 SSJ2s. Vegeta, over the loss of his son powered up and zipped across the battle field and attempted to get revenge for his loss, but only worsened things. Cell easily defeted him, and fired his finishing move, but at the last moment with lighning speed, Gohan intersected the death blast that would kill Vegeta, rendeing one of his arms useless. Cell charged up a Kamehameha attack and Gohan pulled of a one-armed Kamehameha attack. They met in the middle and a huge battle begun. With the struggle shifting frequlenly, Gohan was growning weaker by the minute. The Z fighters (all but Vegeta, who had his pride hurt massively from Gohan's save) started throwing their best attacks at Cell. But they only proved like buzzing bees to a bear, and he sent an energy flare out and they were out for the count. Goku, who was coaching Gohan via telepathly from Other World told him to unleash his powers, but Gohan wasn't complying. The Z fighters were at it again, and this time Vegeta helped and proved enough distractsion for Gohan to attack full force.   
  
"NOW!!!" Goku yelled to his son and Gohan pushed and the Cell died in the Kamehameha wave, 100.1% of his cells dying with him. Cell found himself in Hell with all the other villians who had died. With Frieza and the Ginyu Force, they got free and started recking havok in Hell. Goku and Pikkon showed up, and they were put back behind bars.  
  
22 years later Dr. Gero and Dr. Myu devised a plan to to create the perfect android being. They created an exact repleca of Android 17 and opened a gateway from Hell to Earth, and every since villion that any of the Z fighters had ever faced returned to Earth (all except Cell and Frieza.) Goku who had been srunk to a child by Pilaf (from his childhood) and the Black Star Dragon Balls entered Hell via the gateway and was trapped there when the gate closed. Cell and Frieza appeared. Cell powered up to SSJ2 with a power level of 350,000,000 (his power had incresed over the years.) Frieza powered up to a 100% Final Form power of 20,000,000. Goku wasn't even Super Saiyan and his power was 550,000,000. They did battle and little Goku was playing with them. Cell did a Solar Flare and attepted to absorb Goku like he did the androids, and it...worked...his power level went from 350 million to presisly 900,000,000. But his new-found powers only lasted for a few seconds, as Goku escaped from Cell's body. The 2 villans did a duo attack called the Almighty Light Cannon. They "forced" Goku into the bowles of Hell to an old witch who presented him to the different torchers. The final torcher was the freezing torcher and Goku was forzen for was should have been 20 years, but since he was still living, it only lasted a couple of minutes. He escaped and used the same move on Cell and Freiza, and since they're dead it worked. Goku didn't mean to tip them over when he touched it, but he did and it shattered in to a thousand pieces. They were put back together by the King Yema's staff and thawed.With most the weaker villians being sent back to Hell, Cell devised a plan to exact his revenge.  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
Cell's plan was simple. With the arrivle of the last villian: Super Android 17, he was sure he could pull it off. All he had to do was absorbe all the villians much like he attemed to do with Goku. He would start with Raditz and work his way up to Super 17. He asked if he could speak to Raditz alone. Raditz accepted.  
  
"What do you want, Cell?" He asked.  
  
"This!" Cell said slyly and absorbed Raditz. Cell gained 2,000 to his power level. Pathic, he thought after Raditz became one with his being. Next on the list was Nappa. He took Nappa alone like with Raditz.  
  
"Whadda want, Cell?!" He demanded. Cell punched him in the gut, and he was on the ground in agony.  
  
"W...what the hell are you doing!? he gasped.   
  
"Prepair to become one with a perfect being."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Nappa scremed as he was absorbed.Cell got 5,000 to his power level. It's sad that these fools ever were a threat to Goku and the others, he thought to himself bitterly. Cell absorbed Kiwi, Dororia, and Zarbon with ease getting a plus of 82,000. Not bad he thought to himself. His power was now at 350,890,000. Next was Frieza.  
  
"Yes, Cell, what is it?!" Frieza asked. Ever since the fight with Goku and loseing for the 3rd time, he's been very, very mad.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just here to absorb you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?? HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!!!!" He roared.  
  
"DEATH BEAM!!!" Cell yelled, and pointed index finger at Friza's chest. The beam cut right through his body like a knife on warm butter. Frieza, horror struck, gasped, and his breathing became heavy gasps.  
  
"NOOO!" He cried, "Why?" Cell didn't waste time on talking, as absorbed Frieza and ga  
  
ined 20,000,000.  
  
"Thanks, Frieza", he smiled. King Cold, Frieza's father was next. King Cold, who was in his 3rd form look at Cell cursiously.  
  
"What can I do for you, Cell? He asked casualy.  
  
"You can 'help' by not fighing back when I absorb you.  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?! FRIEZA, COOLER, SOMEONE HELP!!!!  
  
"Damn coward", Cell muttered under his breath. "I've already absorbed Frieza, and now I'll do you." King Cold tried to struggle, but it was futile. Cell gained 15,000,000. Cooler came running and glared at Cell.  
  
"You son of a bitch! I saw what you did to my father! NOW YOU DIE!!! DEATH BEAM!!! Cooler bellowed, and the beam cut through Cell and a hole erupted in his chest area. Cell looked down and laughed at the hole closed. Cell rushed foward with impossible speed and ramed Cooler. Cooler went flying towards the wall at around 1,000 miles per hour. He hit with a big crack. He was out cold, and purple blood was streming down his lips. Cell picked him up and absorbed him gaining 35,000,000. He recived 70 million from the "Cold" family. Next was the Ginyu Force. He absorbed all but Captain Ginyu without much resitence. Cpt. Ginyu looked at Cell horrifided, but quicky regained his composer.  
  
"CHANGE NOW!!!" He yelled using his trademark move. There was a bliding flash of light, but Cell was too quick and doged the blast. He slaped Ginyu in the face so hard that his neck nearly broke. He quickly absorbed him. Cell gained 280,000 from the Ginyu force. He currently had a power level of 421,170,000. Next on his "hit list" was Android 19.  
  
"What you want?" He asked in his high robotic voice.  
  
"I want your power!" Before Android 19 could compute this, Cell absorbed him. Gaining 20,000,000. Cell had considered heavily on wheather to absorb his beloved maker, but he came to this conclusion: he must have all the power he can.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you Android 21? Cell, not used to be called by his android name, told Gero his plan.   
  
"I think that plan is excellent! But...does that mean I get absorbed, too?  
  
"Yes, it does"  
  
"V...very well," he said weakly after a deep sigh, "Carry on." And Cell did just that. He gained 15,000,000 from Gero. Next were the Majin warriors. He gained 370,000,000 from all the Majins, Dabura being the hardest. His power level now was 826,170,000. Now it was time for the creations of Dr. Myu. First came the Sigma Force Cannon, which gave Cell a power level of 450,000,000. Then came General Rildo. He gave a level of 600,000,000. Then came the final creation: Baby. He gave a level of 450,000,000. At last the showdown with Super 17 was here. Cell's power was a massive 2,326,170,000!!! 17 had a power level of 2,400,000,000.  
  
"Ah Cell", he said camly, "I've been watching you. You've grown strong, but still are no match for me!"  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Cell powered up to Super Saiyan 4. He had a red aura glowing around him. He hit 17 as hard as he could and 17 went zooming down and made a huge crader in the terran. Cell sensed 17's health to be at 95%.  
  
Cell said, "I know to not fire a ki blast at you. I watch your fight with Goku." 17 zoomed back up and gave Cell a super-kick. Cell knew he was at 90%. Cell decided to use Cell jrs. He expelled 10 of them each with a power level of 1 billion. The jrs. attacked 17 and after they were all destoyed, his health was at 85%. 17 came into a kick, but Cell countered by grabbing his leg and swinging him like a lasso. Soon 17 was a blur going around at 150 spins per second. After 1.5 minutes, Cell slammed 17 into the ground. 17 got up and brushed himself off.  
  
"POWER BLITZ!!!!" 17 yelled, and launched a blue ball of energy at Cell. Everything above the knees was destroyed. Cell, of course, regenerated, but his health was at 75%. Cell launched foward and put 3/4 of his full power in to 1 attack: the power punch. He hit 17 very, very hard and he went flying at 10000 mph into the wall. 17's health was at 45%. He got up really blooddy, and very dazed.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!" Cell yelled and absorbed 17. Cell never felt such a good thing. He ate some of King Yemma's fruit and fully regerated...his power level was 4,726,170,000! He was un-stopable now! He opened up a gate way to Earth with his imense power, much like Majin Buu did in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Then he supressed his power level to 350,000,000. He went through the gate and into Earth's sky.  
  
Chapter 2: Prepair for Cell Games  
  
Super 17 had been defeted for a few days now. The Z fighters were searching for the Dragon Balls to restore Earth to the way it was. Something distruded the nature balance. Some of the Z fighters belived it was because of the portal between Hell and Earth. When they found the 1st DB, it was cracked!!! How could this be??? Cell entered the Earth at South City. He hovered over South City.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTCK!!" He yelled and the 500 megaton bomb landed destroying South City makin a crader 500 feet deep and 500 feet wide. Vegeta was the first to arrive.  
  
"Cell!!!" He yelled. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Taking over the Earth for starters."  
  
"Ha! With a power level of 350,000,000? Yeah right! I can reach 400,000,000 without going Super Saiyan.  
  
"I'm surpressing my power, fool!"  
  
"Oh REALLY? And what is your full power 5 billion?" Vegeta said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Yep that's right!" Cell confirimed.  
  
"Your bluffing! Not even Kakarot has a power that high!"  
  
"Show me your full power, Vegeta", Cell chanlenged.  
  
"Fine your epitapth. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta's hair changes to red and red fur-like clothes grow over his body.  
  
"Vegeta....a power of 1.5 billion? You're a weakling!"  
  
"I'll go to 2 billion. HAAAAAA!" Cell said.  
  
It....it cannot be! No! Damn you Cell!  
  
"Run Vegeta...tell your freinds that I'll be holding the Cell Games in 10 days.   
  
"Another Cell Games? I WILL NOT RUN LIKE SOME COWARD! YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS HYA!!! Vegeta kicks Cell with all his power in the neck. Cell barly felt anything. Cell punched Vegeta hard in the gut and he went zooming at the ground. Vegeta was back in his normal Saiyan state.   
  
"Go Vegeta, don't make me kill you!  
  
"Never...I'll never..................." He was out cold before he could finish. Cell dropped Vegeta off at CC in West City.  
  
A voice sounded distant "Vegeta! Vegeta!" Vegeta opened his eyes to see Kakarot, Pan, Trunks, Bolla, Videl, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, and #18.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" Goku asked.  
  
"It was Cell."  
  
"Cell?"  
  
"Yes he's somehow come back to our world. He's much stronger than Super Android 17."  
  
"This is very bad." Goku said.  
  
"Cell is a monster! #18 said. " I should know because I was once part of him."  
  
"And I don't think I'll be able to defete him this time." Gohan said.  
  
"Hey! I know! I could teach Vegeta fusion and we could fight Cell as one." Goku offered.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Goku." Bulma said.  
  
"No way, Kakarot! I didn't like the idea of fusing with you to fight Buu, and I don't like it now!"  
  
"Aw cmon Vegeta! Let go of our differences! It worked ok Buu, and now we're 5 gazillion times stronger!" Vegeta opened his mouth, but decided against it.  
  
"Alright Kakarot, but this had better work!"  
  
Goku taugh Vegeta how to fuse.  
  
"Alright let's do it."  
  
Together "Fussssion-HAAAA!! Vegeta forgot to extend his index finger so Fat Gogeta was born. He let out a huge fart that lasted 20 seconds.  
  
Discusted "I think you did it wrong, Grandpa and Vegeta." Pan said holding her nose.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"Again!"  
  
Together Fussssssssion-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gogeta was born.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
"WE DID IT WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!"Goku cheered. Goku and Vegeta practiced many, many times over the next 10 days.  
  
"It's time guys!" Goku said.  
  
"I'LL BEAT CELL AGAIN JUST LIKE I DID LAST TIME!!" The blading Heruel said.  
  
"No. Stay here. Plus it was Gohan who beat Cell, remember? You only have a power level of 300, Cell had a power level of 4.5 billion." Goku said matter-of-facty like.  
  
"No way, Goku! The world needs me! I have---" Heruel was cut off becuse of Vegeta's hit to the back of his head.  
  
"He'll be out for an hour, Kakaort. Don't worry I didn't kill him."  
  
Chapter 3: The Cell Games  
  
Cell was ready. Ready to win this time. The Z fighters arrived.  
  
"I wish to fight Gohan first." Cell commented  
  
"Fine, Cell, I will fight you first."Gohan answered. Gohan met Cell in the ring and powered up. Super Saiyan 2 Mystic Saiyan. His power level reached 2 Billion. Cell went Super Saiyan 4, 100% power.   
  
Cell: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Finishing 1st)  
  
Gohan: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Finishing 2nd)  
  
The Kamehameha waves met in the center, just like last time. But this time Gohan had no chance of winning. Cell's wave pushed onto Gohan. Gohan scremed as he dematerialized.  
  
"GOHAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Goku scremed.  
  
"It is done: Gohan is DEAD!!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!! But I'm far from done."  
  
"Vegeta and me with be next, Cell!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, only 1 fighter at a time."  
  
"Who says it won't be?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Together "FUSSSSSSSSSION-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Gogeta went USSJ 4 with a power level of 5 billion.  
  
"NOO!! IMPOSSIBLE 5,000,000,000!!!!"  
  
"Yes, hehe" They two fighters fough, Gogeta winning.  
  
14 minutes later Cell is at 25% health with Gogeta at 95%  
  
"Here Cell, have a senzu bean!" Cell eats the bean Gogeta glows and Goku and Vegeta appear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta howled. "Kakarot I thought you said this lasts for 30 minutes!!!"  
  
"I guess since we were at such a high power level, it was only half the time. Reminds when I went SSJ3 to fight Fat Majin Buu. It like cut my time ramaining on Earth in 1/2." Goku said.  
  
"HAHAHA! You fools! You just gave me a sezu bean! I'm now at full power!  
  
"Great....Nice knowing you Vegeta."  
  
"Oh shut up, Kakarot!"  
  
"Goten! Trunks! fuse into Gotenks!" Goku said.  
  
"Ok Trunks let's do it!"  
  
Together FUSSSSSION-HAAAA!!!!  
  
"Cell is a newwwwwwwwbie! Soooooooooo RETARTED!!!" Gotenks goes SSJ3  
  
"I wouldn't be talking...your power level only reached 4.5 billion!"  
  
Mimics I wouldn't be talking...your power level only reached 4.5 billion!  
  
STOP THAT!!!  
  
Mimics STOP THAT!!!  
  
"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZI ATTACK!!!" Gotenks spits of 10 SGKs Cell tried to phisacally attack them, but they blow up.  
  
"OUCH DAMN LITTLE BUGGERS!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!"  
  
1 hour later Since Goten and Trunks have fused alot, they've made it last up to 2 hours. Meanwile Goku and Vegeta have a plan. (FUSION-HA)  
  
"EARTH THIS IS GOGETA! HOLD UP YOUR HANDS AND GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY!" (No one listened)  
  
"YES, HOLD UP YOUR HANDS, THIS IS HERULE!!!!"  
  
Gogeta starts to gather energy  
  
10 minutes later   
  
"ALMOST DONE!!!! THERE DONE!!! THANK YOU EARTH!!!!"  
  
"HEY CELL LOOK!!!"  
  
gasps "OH NOOOO"  
  
Launches Spirir Bomb ....................................................Hits Cell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM PERFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"dies  
  
Epilog:  
  
"WE DID IT!!!! Goku cheered.  
  
"Yes, we did Kakarot, but at what price?"  
  
"The price of my son's life...HEY! I know! Let's use the DBs to revive all killed by Super 17 and Cell!"  
  
"That's sounds good execpt for one thing: (what?) the DBs are cracked remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but I bet Shenron can tell us what happened!"  
  
"I guess it's worth a try."  
  
With everybody gathered outside, with the DBs...  
  
"Arise Shenron!" Nothing happened  
  
Try to do it louder." Bulma suggested.  
  
"ARISE SHENRON!!!!" The sky turns redish-black and lightning stikes across it.  
  
A Black/gray smoky Dragon arises...  
  
"You arn't Shenron! WHERE'S SHENRON??!!!"  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
When Cell died everyone came out.   
  
"What have we here?" Freiza sneered.  
  
"Ah, yes it's Cell." Added Cooler.  
  
"Kill Cell!!" cried 17  
  
"We're all in Hell, remeber? We're all imortal here!  
  
"Then we'll cause you great pain!"  
  
"This can't end well......."  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
